Revenge Part 3
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: the Trix kiddnaps Rose and Lavia... will flora be able to save them? No Flames
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Part 3**

**Chapter 1**

"**That was too easy," Stormy said smiling with glee while holding tightly to Rose who was trying to get herself free.**

"**You can say that again," Darcy replied, "I can't believe how weak Flora has become."**

"**Haven't you notice? All the fairies have become weaker now that they are adults. And we are stronger than ever!" Icy explained, "Now let's get these two into their cells."**

"**I am right behind you, Icy," Stormy said dragging Rose while following her leader.**

**Icy stopped shortly, opened a door and then she closed it quickly. Stormy stared at her in confusion.**

"**Wrong door?" Stormy asked curiously as she watched Icy strolled to another wooden door.**

"**Lalya is there and I don't want to put these brats in the same area with a rebellious fairy. Ah. Here's the perfect spot."**

**Stormy released Rose and pushed her on the floor. Darcy pushed Lavia in as well.**

"**Now, something I always wanted to do…" Icy replied as she grabbed Lavia and froze her to the wall. **

**Then as quick as a flash, she pulled out her dagger-like crystal and then she said something Stormy couldn't understand because she said it in a whisper. The Dragon Fire flew out of Lavia and into Icy's crystal! That reminded Stormy of how they stole the Dragon Fire from Bloom.**

"**At last the Dragon Fire is mine!" Icy exclaimed as she demonstrated a Dragon Fury that she learned by watching Bloom.**

**The way Icy could control the power, made Stormy wondered if it was meant for Icy to have it instead of Bloom.**

"**Wow, Icy. Now you are even stronger than the rest of us and the Alfea freaks."**

"**Let's see who will go against us now," Darcy said in her sarcasm voice the way she always talked like.**

"**I hope you aren't being sarcastic, Darcy," Icy retorted while using the Dragon Fire as a threat to her sister.**

"**Of course not, Icy," Darcy replied flinching a little because she was sacred of Icy's new powers…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**How much longer do I have to stay in this not so comfortable room**_**, Lalya wondered to herself, **_**I am getting very hungry. **_

**Then the door flew open and Darcy walked in with some food.**

"**Sorry, Icy forgotten that you were here," Darcy said sarcastically, "I hope this will fill you up."**

**She laughed evilly and left the room, closing the door behind her. Lalya jumped up and went to the plate that Darcy had left on a small table. All was on it was a sandwich.**

_**Oh well, better than nothing I suppose.**_

**Then she gobbled down the sandwich which was small but it went down easily and then she saw a glass of water. She chugged it down with a satisfying sigh…**

"**What are we going to do with Lalya?" Darcy asked after coming back into the Trix quarters.**

**Icy sighed deeply, got up off the couch and started to pace. Darcy knew she was thinking of ideas. **

**"Hmmm. I not really sure, what do you think Stormy?" Icy finally replied and then she stopped her pacing to look at Stormy.**

**"Well, I think we should give her a choice, either to join our side or stay as a captive forever."**

**"That's not such a bad idea, but she is rebellious she wont come to our side easily," Icy explained thoughtfully.**

**"We will torture her, and then we will see whose side is wants to be on," Stormy said while laughing evilly…**

**Rose sat up and rubbed her head. **

_**What happened, **_**she wondered while looking at her soundings, trying to put together the pieces of what happened last.**

**She turned her head toward the wall and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. There frozen to the solid wall was Lavia! **

**"Lavia!" Rose screamed trying to snap Lavia out of her trance. **

**"R… Rose," Lavia managed to say while shivering from the cold, "I… I'm so c… c… cold. I… don't think I will make it."**

**"Hang in there, Lavia, there has to be a way to break Icy's ice."**

**Rose worked her way to where the frozen Lavia was and started to smashed the ice piece by piece with her little hands, but it was no use.**

**"There is too much ice," Lavia said helpless, "give up and let me die in peace."**

**"Don't think about dying and don't you dare leave me. I am going to get you out of here. Can you move anything?"**

"**Only my face and fingers, but they are freezing cold," Lavia said while turning blue in the face from the ice.**

"**I am not giving up," Rose said in determination and again slowly works on breaking the ice.**

"**Stop it, Rose, I am done for. Tell Flora, if you ever see her, thanks and that I… love… her…"Lavia said chattering with cold and then she breathed her last and died.**

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rose screamed out in pain, "Lavia, I need you!"**

"**Oh, what a shame, the girl couldn't survive my ice," Icy harsh voice echoed off the wall of Rose and Lavia's cell.**

"**How could you?" Rose cried spinning around and jumping at Icy in anger.**

"**Temper, temper," Icy said moving out of the way of a furious Rose, "Freeze!"**

**Rose realized then that she couldn't move and she looked nervously at Icy.**

"**You are not going to kill me, are you?" Rose asked in a squeaky voice.**

**Icy glared at her and said, "No, I have other plans for you."**

**With that Rose was lifted up and Icy carried her away from Lavia's body…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**What? Was that Rose screaming?**_** Lalya thought **_**I wonder when she got here. Oh no, the Trix has got her!**_

"**Hey, you witches you have forgotten about me!" Lalya cried out to see if the Trix had heard her.**

**As if on cue Icy walked into the room holding little Rose in her arms. Lalya looked at Rose, she was crying.**

"**Hey, leave Rose alone!"**

"**Nope not going to happen," Icy said, "guess who has the ultimate power now."**

"**What did you do to Lavia?"**

"**Well, let's just say she died from a very big frost bite," Icy explained while laughing evilly (which she always does), "here you can be free along with Rose if you join us."**

"**Join you guys, never!"**

"**Suit yourself. Now you are stuck here until you say you will join us. If you excuse me I have planning to do for taking over the universe. Rose will be with me until you change your mind."**

"**No, don't leave me here," Lalya called out to Icy, but she already left with the young Rose…**

"**What should we do with Lavia's body?" Stormy asked curiously, "Too bad that she died. Oh well one less fairy to worry about."**

"**I will just shatter it into a million of ice pieces," Icy said snapping her fingers and smiling wickedly when she heard the ice shatter.**

"**What about Rose? What are we going to do with her?"**

"**Oh, she'll stay with us until Lalya says she will join us."**

**Further away from the Trix secret layer and on planet Zepthin, Techna was just sitting down to eat lunch when her cell phone ranged.**

"**Hello? Flora is that you… how are you? What! The Trix kidnapped Rose and Lavia… are you hurt… that's good… okay, I will meet you at Magic's… Bye."**

"**Darling, I am going out now. I will be back in a little while," Techna called out to her husband.**

"**Don't be too long. Our children will be home from school soon."**

"**I won't. Love you," Techna replied as she kissed Timmy goodbye.**

"**Whatever you do, don't get caught by the Trix."**

"**Don't worry I will be fine. You worry too much."**

"**I just afraid I will loose you."**

"**If I don't come home in a couple hours, come after me."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Flora was standing near the pizza shop when she suddenly saw a space ship with Zenith markings on it.**

_**Great, Techna is on time**_**.**

"**Flora, I am so glad you are safe, but I am sorry about your sister and Lavia."**

"**It's okay. We have to save them. Icy wants the Dragon Fire badly that she will kill anyone for it."**

**Suddenly Layla appeared out of nowhere.**

"**Layla," Flora and Techna said together, "What are you doing here?"**

"**I found the Trix secret layer and know exactly where Rose and Lavia are."**

"**That's wonderful, but Flora, it would be safer if you stay here and wait until I return. I don't want you hurt," Techna told Flora who looks like she is about to cry.**

"**Okay, but be careful."**

**Lalya opened a portal; she and Techna flew into the portal (because now they are in their fairies form). They came out of the portal and Techna saw a door in the side of a mountain.**

"**Is this the place?" Techna whispered because she was afraid that the Trix would hear her.**

"**Yep, this is it?" Lalya whispered back, "Come on lets go."**

**Darcy smirked; Techna was falling for the trap the Trix had set up for her. While Flora was on her phone talking to Techna, she didn't notice a dark figure watching from the shadows.**

"**Which way do we go?" Techna asked as Darcy (who was disguised as Lalya) led her into the secret layer of the Trix.**

"**Just keep quiet and follow me," Darcy ordered to the technology fairy, "I am surprise to even see you. It's been so long."**

"**Well, I didn't want the Trix to find me. So Timmy and I went to Zenith with our kids and raised an even bigger family."**

_**So that's where she disappeared too. No wonder we couldn't find her anywhere else**_**, Darcy thought to herself and then she sends a mind message to Icy.**

"_**Icy, she has fallen into our trap and left Flora behind just as you predicted."**_

"_**Excellent, I knew I could count on you, Darcy. Bring her to me!"**_

**Techna watched as Lalya went suddenly quiet and didn't even hear the question Techna asked.**

"**Where are Lavia and Rose being kept?" Techna repeated herself and this time Lalya did answer.**

"**In this room right here…"**

**But before Lalya could finish what she was saying, Stormy and Icy appeared in front of them.**

"**Well, well, well," Icy smiled, "if it isn't our little techno fairy, Techna. Good job, Darcy. Thanks for bringing her."**

"**No problem," Lalya said as she changed herself back into Darcy's form.**

"**You tricked me," Techna gasped.**

"**I hope you have a nice sleep," Icy said while hitting Techna with a sleeping spell.**

**Techna tried to block it, but it hit her and the world around her went black…**

**Icy watched as Techna fell to the ground asleep and she smirked evilly.**

"**Darcy, take her to her room and make sure she is comfortable," Icy ordered her dark sister, who obeyed her immediately because she was still afraid of the Dragon Fire.**

_**I have other plans for Lalya now. Instead of her joining us, it will be Techna. I will put a spell on that fairy; so that once she wakes up she will think that she was on our side the whole time! **_

**Icy smirked with her evilest smile ever and laughed again.**

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
